


Ain't leavin'

by bookaddict43



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when one of our characters dies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't leavin'

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Shakespeare Quote challenge. Quote _Men of few words are the best men_  
> Timeline:Post OIS, the BDM didn't happen  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all it's characters are the property of Joss Whedon

_“Ain’t leavin’.”_

The words echo from the bulkheads, tough and strong. You think you’re as crazy as River used to be. Hearing voices, wandering through an empty shell of a ship, but its here that you’re most comfortable, and most at peace. It’s always been so.

‘Cause its where he is, where all your memories are, the sweet and the bittersweet.

Mostly bittersweet since finding them bleeding. Jayne lying stubbornly on top of River, hand holding his shirt against the wound his life blood pumping out onto the ground.

The memory of tears running down ya face, trying to pull him back to ya. Blue eyes looking up at ya steadily a promise in his voice, _“Ain’t leavin’ ya Kaylee, not really.”_

Standing at the graveside hardly able to stand and the Shepherd’s saying something ‘bout him being a man of few words but great actions. You think he’d probably scoff at that. Her man never could see that he could be good.

You want to fall on your knees and beg him to come back, but the steady, strong warmth behind you won’t let you go.

_Ain’t leavin’.” _ It’s a whisper only you can hear.

You want to hate River, ‘cause she was there. But you can’t, so you put your arms round her as she cries, comforting her, reassuring her, it weren’t her fault. ‘Cause the zhu tou man wouldn’t have left her. He’d finally realised they were all family and that was what he was good at; protecting family.

Not yourself for a long time, the thing you wanted most in the world gone, you want to do nothing more than to die and be with him. But you can feel big hands on your shoulders as you're shook gently ‘n’ a voice growls, _Ain’t leavin’.”_

And you don’t.

‘Cause there’s babies to think ‘bout now. The doc says there’s gonna be twins and you grin, the man never did do anything by halves.

Simon wants to step up but you tell him no. The best man for you has come and gone and you don’t want another.

The babies are coming and you’re so scared, but he’s there, you know it. Watching - giving you strength. Even Simon felt it, though he would never admit it, glancing over his shoulder now ‘n’ then, waiting to get hit in the face for hurting you.

Two boys lay at your breast and you hope he can see them. You think probably they’re gonna be a lot like him and hear a laugh; _”Ain’t leavin’.”_

After awhile your needs come back, and knowing that he, of all people would understand, you go back to being the old Kaylee with a fella in every port. You have to be more discreet now though, ‘cause of the children and you _never_ bring ‘em back to Serenity, no way could you hurt him that way.

It’s more fun anyway to retire to yourr bunk, battery powered enjoyment in your hand, knowing that somehow he’s there, watching ya, moaning. _Ain’t leavin’.”_

You watch as the years go by, the boys growing, turning out just like their pa, ornery, stubborn, loving and swai.

The Captain jokes they got more brain power though and you punch him in the arm. You have the last laugh when Josh up ‘n’ marries Christy, and you tell Mal that now he’s gonna have Cobb grandbabies.

Though Serenity’s grounded now, you have to keep coming back, can’t just leave him there on his own. Understanding; they always bring you, standing by while ya wander round, remembering.

Today you can almost see him, leaning against the bulkhead, thumb tucked in his belt fingers resting on his gun.

“It’s time.” His voice is a comforting growl and you hold out your hand. His surrounds yours safe ‘n’ secure, just like old times

You look round at the boat; dusty now, but still welcoming, sweet memories flooding through your brain. You turn and walk away.

_“We’re leavin’.”_

 

Zhu tou = pig headed


End file.
